


First Scene

by Kink_Fiction (Eithne_Crawford)



Series: The no descriptions series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom POV, M/M, Mild S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithne_Crawford/pseuds/Kink_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting what you want isn't the same as getting what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Scene

It all depends on you in the end. You need to decide if you want to take pride in your submission or do you want to be humiliated by it. Would you like to be treated like a prized possession, to be placed in ways I find pleasing and, in exchange, have all your needs be met at my whims? Or do you want to be treated like a slut, to be taken as many times and by as many as I deem fit, doing as I want to you? Think about all I say tonight, as we will discuss it all tomorrow.

 

I see surprise in your eyes, even though I told you to look at the hands in your lap. All you have permission to look at is the collar in your rope-tied hand. That's five, I do hope you are keeping count. As I was saying, the conversation we will have tomorrow will decide if we match in our desires. I might not be like other masters you have had in the past, as I find a majority of masters find pleasure in taking away your control, forcing you to submit, making you obedient. That is not how I work. I find it makes it too easy for you to submit if there is no other choice for you. At the discussion I will look you in the eye and you will give yourself to me willingly. Submission is much sweeter when it's given over. It's a state of mind, you see. When you get on your knees for a master that takes your choice away, you do so with no other option in mind. When you get on your knees for me for the first time, you get on your knees because you want and need everything I can offer you. That's when you do as I say, because the choice you made makes disobeying me unthinkable.

 

After our talk if you decide to give yourself over to me your life is going to change in so many ways. At first little things will happen to you, whenever you leave my presence you will do so in a chastity device. We will go through a variety of devices to find one that suits us best, as this is not something that is for punishment or humiliation, you will wear it because I need to know I can trust you to not leave and ruin all our hard work and in the beginning you will want to cum more than you can comprehend. You are only allowed to cum when I want you to, and it may not happen as often as you'd think you'd like it to, but that will change as you mentally submit to me. You will also ask permission for nearly everything, when to go to the toilet, when you shower, when you eat, and if you leave your house at all. To start with you will be given permission, but know that in time you will be denied as I see fit. But in the start of our arrangement your day-to-day life will have very few actual changes. You'll call every night an hour before you go to bed and I'll tell you what task you'll be performing for me as we talk. I will allow you to keep your job as long as you behave, but soon you will find that my presence is something you will crave far too much to be separated from me without pain.

 

I do believe I told you to keep the collar in the open palms of your hand, so you get five more for closing your hands. I'm not asking for much, as this is our first session together. All you need to do is what I ask, nothing more nothing less. You need to remember only that you came to me and asked me for this. You asked for me to tie your ankles and your wrists, spread your knees with a bar as you kneel and feel me loom over you. I rewarded you with a pillow to kneel on, just so you could endure your wants for longer. But I think that maybe this has become too mundane for you, your cock is limp and you just seem so tense. If you would lean forward and place your forearms on the floor, I'll see if I have something that will bring your mind back to me, just make sure your eyes stay on the collar. Now you may notice that I am not demanding anything from you, would you like to know why that is? Just nod, because no sound is going to get through that gag, I've made sure of it. I'm not demanding anything because I don't need to, the thing I want you to learn is that I don't have to demand, because nothing you do is anything you control, control is all mine. If I ever have to demand something from you, then we have gone wrong somewhere. I'll give you plenty of orders as we go on, but demands are something that you should never need. Relaxing will make this feel better, this in only two fingers and that's all you get for this plug. Look at it in front of you, it's bigger than what I prepared you for, but you will take it in you. You get lube now because you have been behaving yourself better than I expected. Good behavior is rewarded, even if obedience in a reward in itself. Just breath deeply and picture yourself opening up for me, for me you will be as big as I want you to be, right? See it's all in, I've got you filled to the brim. Breath three times slowly then sit back on your heels. Doesn't it feel good to be good for me?

 

Are you ready to get back to talking? Good. I've told you what to expect for when you leave this place, but now I'll talk about how you will be when you are with me. Notice how I didn't say "how you will act"? Because there is no acting here. Honesty is the only thing allowed here, and acting is a lie. Now I know of some masters want their subs to be naked at all times, but this is not true with me. When I call you to my side, I will tell you how to present yourself. And it will vary and sometimes you will not like doing what I ask of you. What you like is not a relevant concern for you or for me. You will do as I say, because it's what I want. If I ask you to drive over and strip naked on my front porch, you will. If I ask you to insert various object while kneeling on the sidewalk, you'll do that too. When I call you to my side, it's always a privilege and one you'll cherish. As we start off, you'll only see me weekends. During the weekdays you'll text me for permissions and call at nighttime, but those are the only contacts to begin with. Weekends, however, I will work you over. You'll be pleasured and punished, held and humiliated, delighted and disciplined. You will give yourself to me and take everything I give you without complaint. I have a cage to put you away in at night to sleep. That's the only space you'll allowed to talk freely. When you are in the cage I will ask you to tell me all that you are feeling, what you think you might need to go farther next time. And, as I can not stress this enough, every question must be answered honestly. You are allowed to not like things that I make you do, in the cage you are allowed to tell me what you don't like about them, but I'll still make you do them if I think it will help you give everything you have to me. You will have a safe word at the start, but soon you will choose to give it to me. To trust in me completely, trust that I will push you to the limits of your endurance and pull you back when you need it. As time goes on you will need more from me, as I will need more from you. Lines are meant to be crossed and every time you get pleasure from something that you didn't like before will please me. During our relationship you will be given permission to cum as I see fit, but know that it will not be every time we see each other. You might not be given permission for months if I don't feel like it, or I might have you cum as many times as you can in a day, maybe even till you pass out if that's the mood I'm in. 

 

We will have sex, but not as frequently as I'll have you stuffed and leave you alone. I don't need sex with you to get my kicks, so you need to be prepared to be left wanting if that is what I decide for you. We will discuss fantasies you have and I will give them to you, but not until you are truly mine, mind, body and soul. That ring isn't going to let you cum, so you might as well try to stop shivering, soon I hope to have you in a place where I can order you to not drip from your dick, but that will come in it's own time. 

 

There will be times where our activities will include other people. Some will be single looking for a hole to use. Some master and slave couples will join us, we might want to watch our subs perform for us, or I might have a master come and teach you a lesson. You might not enjoy doing any of this, but you will do it for me. You will learn to do anything to make me happy, even if you, yourself, don't get anything out of it. My pleasure is all you need to focus on.

 

I will fuck with your mind, break you and shape you into the best you can be. But I will make sure you know exactly how to please me. The first time I give you a new task I will tell you explicitly how I want it done, and everytime after I want it done the same way. Any deviation will be told to you. Your mind should only focus on pleasing me, not worrying if something is done right. It will be done right, or there will be punishment. I will tell you exactly how much and by what you will be punished. Discipline is another matter, I'll make you know with every breath and thought where you belong, but it's done for my pleasure and not my disappointment and you will always know the difference. 

 

You don't look like you're going to remember anything I've said, but that's alright because you are going to dream about this tonight and want it all the more when I go over all this tomorrow. I wish you could see yourself now, all flushed and sweaty, with a puddle between your legs. Those ropes look like they're starting to burn, good, you'll think about this every time you look at them. Now I'm taking the collar back, you'll get it once you give yourself to me, whimpering isn't going to convince me that you are suited for it. Now lean forward again, forearms on the floor. You've earned yourself 10 swats. I really like doing this with a plug in, it might become a regular occurrence. You are doing good, barely even crying. You have four more lets fix that. Ah, that's a sound I like to hear, choked sobbing behind a gag. We'll have to do this often. You did so good boy. I think you've earned the privilege to cum. That looked like it hurt you. Relax, I'm just uniting you, then the gag comes out. No, you're staying here tonight, you are too strung out to drive. You will keep in the plug as you sleep. No, you get a bed, the cage is for when you are mine.

 

And when you're mine, everything you do will be anything I want. Isn't that exciting? I see you think it is. You don't get to cum again tonight, lets start with the first chastity belt. It's a good time for you to figure out that crying will get you no where but gaged. There, bound and gagged, aren't I just too nice to you?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in a style I wanted to mess around in. I found it interesting and new, and that I really like it, what did you think?
> 
> This story has never been proofread by anyone but me, so there will be spots where I've gotten "creative" with the english language. I hope it doesn't take away from enjoying the story. And the AO3 tagging system is new to me, so if you feel like I've forgotten to tag something, please let me know and I'll do my best to do better in the future.


End file.
